We have obtained four human antibodies that show reactivity with a variety of human cell types in tissue sections, including Reed Sternberg cells. We have commenced production of these antibodies in sufficient amounts, free of mouse immunoglobulin, for direct biotinylation studies; and preparation of F(ab)[unreadable]2[unreadable] reagents. We have also obtained a panel of T&B cell lines and Poppema's Reed Sternberg cell lines, and have commenced characterization of those antibodies with those cell lines with a vein to antigen isolation. (2)